wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Australian Recording Industry Association
The Australian Recording Industry Association (commonly known as ARIA) is a trade group representing the Australian recording industry which was established in 1983 by six major record companies, EMI, Festival, CBS, RCA, WEA and Universal replacing the Association of Australian Record Manufacturers (AARM) which was formed in 1956. It oversees the collection, administration and distribution of music licenses and royalties. Winners & Nominees NOTE: This is only featuring The Wiggles, and whichever is bold and at the top means they won, however, it's still here when they didn't win. For example, in 2000, 2001, 2002, 2003 & 2004, Hi-5 won Best Children's Album instead of The Wiggles, in 2013 & 2018, Justine Clarke won Best Children's Album, in 2015, Sam Moran won Best Children's Album, & finally, in 2019, Dan Sultan won Best Children's Album. 1991, 1992, 1993, 1994, 1997, & 1999 are the only years that The Wiggles are never nominated in those years. Bold means won & Ilatic means nominated. Since 2011, they began using distributions whoever owns to on the ARIA's website. Dates based aired on TV in Australian time dates, Other dates aired on TV different in other countries. October 20, 1995 *'The Wiggles - Big Red Car' *Adelaide Symphony Orchestra - Dream Child *Cinderella Acapella *Franciscus Henri - I'm Hans Christian Anderson *Play School - Oomba Barooma September 30, 1996 *'The Wiggles - Wake Up Jeff!' *Bananas In Pyjamas - It's Singing Time! *Peter Combe - Little Groover *Gillian Eastoe - Extra Awesome Intergalactical Expedition *Christine Hutchinson - Grand Fairies Ball October 20, 1998 *'The Wiggles - Toot Toot!' *Don Spencer - Australian Classics *The Flowerpot Gang - Happy Little Flower Pots *George Spartels - Let's Go Out *The Hooley Dooleys - Ready, Set... Go! October 24, 2000 *'Hi-5 - Jump & Jive With Hi-5' *The Flowerpot Gang - Flower Pot Gang *Mister Whiskers - Monkey Business *Play School - Hullabaloo *The Wiggles - It's A Wiggly Wiggly World! October 30, 2001 *'Hi-5 - It's A Party' *George Spartels & The Queensland Philharmonic Orchestra Conducted By Sean O'Boyle - George Meets The Orchestra *The Hooley Dooleys - Keep On Dancing *Monica Trapaga - I Love The Zoo *The Wiggles - Hoop-Dee-Doo It's A Wiggly Party October 15, 2002 *'Hi-5 - Boom Boom Beat' *The Hooley Dooleys - Roll Up! Roll Up! *The Star Girls - The Star Girls From Planet Groove *Tasmanian Symphony Orchestra Conducted By Sean O'Boyle - Symphony Of Lullabies *The Wiggles - Wiggly Safari October 21, 2003 *'Hi-5 - Celebrate' *Play School - Hip Hip Hooray *The Saddle Club - On Top Of The World *The Wiggles - Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! *The Wiggles - Go To Sleep Jeff! October 17, 2004 *'Hi-5 - Holiday' *Amica - Life Is Fun *The Saddle Club - Friends Forever *The Hooley Dooleys - Wonderful *The Wiggles - Top Of The Tots October 23, 2005 *'The Wiggles - LIVE Hot Potatoes!' *Bananas In Pyjamas - Sing & Be Happy *Hi-5 - Making Music *The Hooley Dooleys - Super Dooper *Sean O'Boyle - Hush Little Baby October 29, 2006 *'The Wiggles - Racing To The Rainbow' *The Fairies - Fairy Magic *Hi-5 - Wish Upon A Star *The Hooley Dooleys - Smile *Justine Clarke - I Like To Sing! October 28, 2007 *'The Wiggles - Pop Go The Wiggles! Nursery Rhymes & Songs' *Bindi Irwin - Bindi Kid Fitness With Steve Irwin & The Crocmen *Christine Anu - Chrissy's Island Family *Coco's Lunch - Rat Trap Snap *Hi-5 - Wow! *The Fairies - Fairy Beach October 19, 2008 *'The Wiggles - You Make Me Feel Like Dancing' *The Fairies - Fairy Fun, Fun, Fun *Hi-5 - Planet Earth *Jay Laga'aia - Come Dance & Sing *Justine Clarke - Songs To Make You Smile November 26, 2009 *'The Wiggles - Go Bananas!' *Bindi Irwin - Bindi Kid Fitness 2 - Jungle Dance Party *The Fairies - Princess Perfect *Georgie Parker - Here Comes The Sun *The Saddle Club - Best Friends November 7, 2010 *'The Wiggles - Let's Eat!' *Greta Bradman - Forest Of Dreams - Classical Lullabies To Get Lost In *Jay Laga'aia - I Can Play Anything *Justine Clarke - Great Big World *Little Kasey Chambers, Poppa Bill & The Little Hillbillies November 27, 2011 *'The Wiggles - Ukulele Baby! (ABC Music)' *Dirtgirlworld - Dig It (Kidindy) *Hi-5 - Turn The Music Up! (Sony Music Entertainment Australia) *Holly Throsby - See! (ABC Music) *Play School - Let's Play Together (ABC Music) November 29, 2012 *'The Wiggles - Surfer Jeff (ABC Music)' *Bananas In Pyjamas - Playtime! (ABC Music) *Dirtgirlworld - Dirtgirl Rocks The Planet (Kidindy) *Hi-5 - Sing It Loud (Sony Music) *Rhys Muldoon - I'm Not Singing (ABC Music) December 1, 2013 *'Justine Clarke - A Little Day Out With Justine Clarke (ABC Music)' *Giggle & Hoot - Claw Clapping Tunes (ABC Music) *Jay Laga'aia - Ten In The Bed (ABC Music) *Sam Moran - Play Along With Sam (MGM/6 Degrees Records) *The Wiggles - Taking Off! (ABC Music) November 26, 2014 *'The Wiggles - Apples & Bananas: A Wiggly Collection Of Nursery Rhymes (ABC Music/UMA)' *Alex Papps - Let's Put The Beat In Our Feet (ABC Music/UMA) *Ali McGregor - Ali McGregor's Jazzamatazz (ABC Music/UMA) *Jay Laga'aia - Christmas At Jay's Place (ABC Music/UMA) *Sam Moran - Play Along With Sam - We're Gonna Dance! (MGM/6 Degrees Records) November 26, 2015 *'Sam Moran - Play Along With Sam - BOO! (MGM/6 Degrees Records)' *Giggle & Hoot - Hootastic Tunes (ABC Music/Universal Music Australia) *Play School - Favourite Things - Songs & Nursery Rhymes From Play School (ABC Music/Universal Music Australia) *Rhys Muldoon - Perfect Is The Enemy Of Good (ABC Music/Universal Music Australia) *The Wiggles - Rock & Roll Preschool (ABC Music/Universal Music Australia) November 23, 2016 *'The Wiggles - Wiggle Town! (ABC Music/Universal Music Australia)' *Justine Clarke - Pyjama Jam! (ABC Music/Universal Music Australia) *Pat Davern - Alexander The Elephant In Zanzibar (ABC Music/Universal Music Australia) *Play School - Famous Friends - Celebrating 50 Years Of Play School (ABC Music/Universal Music Australia) *Sam Moran - Play Along With Sam - BEST. DAY. EVER! (MGM/6 Degrees Records) November 28, 2017 *'Jimmy Barnes (& The Wiggles) - Och Aye The G'Nu! (ABC Music/Universal Music Australia)' *Lah-Lah - Having Fun! (Sony Music) *Peter Combe - Live It Up (Peter Combe Music/Planet) *The Idea Of North, Lior & Elena Kats-Chernin - A Piece Of Quiet (The Hush Collection, Vol. 16) (ABC Music/Universal Music Australia) *The Wiggles - The Wiggles' Duets (ABC Music/Universal Music Australia) November 28, 2018 *'Justine Clarke - The Justine Clarke Show! (ABC KIDS/Universal Music Australia)' *Lah-Lah - 10th Birthday Party (Stella Projects/Sony Music) *Sam Moran - Santa's Coming! (Sony Music) *Teeny Tiny Stevies - Helpful Songs For Little People (ABC KIDS/Universal Music Australia) *The Wiggles - Wiggle Pop! (ABC KIDS/Universal Music Australia) November 27, 2019 *'Dan Sultan - Nali & Friends (ABC Music/Universal Music Australia)' *Kamil Ellis & Ensemble Offspring - Classic Kids - Music For The Dreaming (Australian Broadcasting Corporation) *Regurgitator's PoGoGo Show - The Really, Really, Really, Really Boring Album (ABC Music/Universal Music Australia) *The Beanies - Imagination Station (Kinderling Kids Radio) *The Wiggles - Party Time! (ABC Music/Universal Music Australia) Category:Wiggly Topics Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1998 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:ARIA Music Awards for Best Childrens Album